


Second Chances

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Seeker Trines, Starscream being Starscream, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: A mysterious ship has appeared on the Nemesis' raidar; Knockout and Starscream are sent to investigate.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	1. The Ghost Ship

Starscream didn’t believe that Soundwave had found another Cybertronian ship. The Harbinger was his spot to go to escape from the madness that was Megatron, and if the spymaster found it he would lose that much-needed space. When the spymaster requested for a scouting trip to go out, Starscream was the first to volunteer along with Knockout. The two of them agreed to “scout” the ship and return with news that the entire ship had been gutted of anything useful. What Starscream and Knockout did not expect, was a completely different ship. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a squadron of drones?” Knockout said in a mocking voice, “It would make your search oh so much easier.” Starscream could feel the medic’s glare burning into his wings. 

“I thought that this was going to be the Harbinger! I panicked!” Starscream hissed at the medic, “I never thought that we were ever going to see another cybertronian ship again.” Starscream pouted, “how about you search one room and I search the opposite side, and then we call it good. If we don’t find anything interesting, then nothing of any real worth is here.” The seeker gave the racer a shy smile. 

Knockout rolled his optics, “and if we find anything substantial?” 

“Then we keep it to ourselves unless it starts another infection,” Starscream hissed as he stomped towards a room. The seeker could hear the doctor grumble, but at the moment he didn’t care. He wanted to get this over with just as much as Knockout did, so he could return to his room and sleep until Megatron called him in for a beating or meaningless work. That’s what he had been reduced to ever since he returned to Megatron’s side. 

“Now, who’s in here?” The seeker muttered as he came across a dusty stasis pod. With the flick of his claws, he scattered the dust. Inside the glass lay six seeker eggs. “You poor dears, this must have been a poacher ship,” carefully Starscream opened the pod and his cockpit, “it looks like whoever brought you here is gone, but I’ll make sure you all grow up safe and strong. Together we can bring Vos back to its former glory.” Starscream cooed at each egg that he put in his cockpit. 

“Commander? Did you find anything?” Knockout yelled; Starscream’s wings shot up. Many grounders saw seekers as trophies to bond too. Many seekers were stolen from Vos and given to the highest paying grounder. If any seekers were already sparked up, the eggs would be laid and then sold with the seeker. 

“Nothing in here except some deactivated frames!” Starscream yelled, “Soundwave was wrong about this one.” 

“If you say so,” Knockout grumbled, “I found someone though.” 

“Who?” Starscream yelled as he extended his claws. If one of the poachers found out he was here, he would have to defend himself to the death for the protection of the eggs. Even if Knockout got close, Starscream would kill the doctor if he tried to go towards the eggs. 

“Hey Screamer!” The seeker narrowed his optics, the mech sounded suspiciously like Breakdown, “It’s good hearing you again!” 

“Breakdown?” Starscream said flabbergasted. 

“The one and only!” 

“Now that you two have gotten acquainted, let’s get out of here!” Knockout said, “this place is giving me the creeps!” 

“I agree with you doctor,” Starscream said, “We must report to Megatron at once.” Starscream carefully closed his cockpit, while checking on the eggs to make sure they were safe. He didn’t know what to do if one of them was damaged and one of the little trines’s missed a member because he was careless and broke the shell before it was time for them to hatch. As he absentmindedly walked out the door, he missed the purple and blue seekers trapped in the pods next to the opened egg pod. 


	2. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream worries about the eggs.

Starscream sighed as he walked behind Knockout and Breakdown. The doctor and his assistant were so caught up in each other, that they didn’t notice the seeker or the eggs in his cockpit. As the ground bridge came closer into view, Starscream became more and more nervous. The drones would easily be distracted by the reappearance of Breakdown, but if Megatron and Soundwave were there they would want to have him examined for anything that he might have brought with him. Knowing Megatron, the warlord would smash the innocent little eggs in front of him as a punishment. Soundwave would be more understanding, as a former creator. The problem with the spymaster was that he would want to take over and be the main caretaker of the sparklings. 

“Hey Commander, you’ve been kinda quiet,” Breakdown said, pulling the seeker out of his trance, “anything on your processor?” Starscream could feel the glare coming at him from Knockout. 

“It’s nothing… just a sad memory file came up when I saw those deactivated frames. One of them looked like my dear trine mate.” Starscream sighed; Breakdown took that as Starscream wanting to be alone with his memories. 

“Did you find anything interesting?” Knockout purred, turning around to face the seeker; Starscream stopped in his tracks, thankful for the lack of lighting hiding most of his frame. 

“Nothing noteworthy,” the seeker lied, “I’m just feeling lightheaded.” 

Knockout frowned, “this old ship might have some diseases. You need to be sent to quarantine for a week at least.” Starscream smiled at the thought, just him and the eggs for a week. He would have all the time just to lay near them and watch them hatch. 

“Of course dear doctor,” the seeker said, “I would hate to infect the ship.” 

* * *

Starscream sighed as he finally made it to his room. Just the rumor of the seeker having a disease left the halls void of any life. 

“It’s safe for now little ones,” Starscream cooed, “let me make you a nest.” The seeker smiled to himself as he walked over to a hidden closet filled with blankets. They were leftover from Thundercracker and Skywarp’s missing eggs. After their deaths, Starscream couldn’t find it in his spark to throw the blankets out. Even though he thought he would never have eggs to take care of, they still smelt like Thundercracker and Skywarp. “You’ll like the nest much more than my cockpit.” Starscream started to lay the blankets out as his blue trinemate had done once. It was harder than it looked, but after a few minutes, it resembled a nest. “There we go,” Starscream sat on his plush berth, carefully opening his cockpit and placed the eggs in his make-shift nest, “I know it’s not the best, but it’s all I can do at the moment.” The seeker cooed as he curled around his eggs, “no one will hurt you, I swear on my spark.”


End file.
